Había una vez, en Paris…
by conyeeHizaki
Summary: Llegó el tiempo de darle emoción al tiempo,el tiempo de ponerse al alcance de los besos,  de repartir luces, de reconquistar el universo...¡El tiempo de brindar... tiempo eterno al amor! -Fabian Ruiz.


_"Aquí puedo permanecer siempre contigo sin cortarte las alas para que te quedes aquí el viento es tibio y mis dedos pueden jugar en tu pelo. En este sitio no hay tristeza los colores hacen magia en tus ojos si tu sientes que me encuentro lejos en un sueño te diré que estoy contigo. Te amaré con la fuerza que llevo en la sangre soñando siempre tenerte conmigo te llevaré en el toque suave de mis dedos llenando de tu amor todo en mi vida. Mi mundo esta lleno de alegría quisiera recorrerlo contigo de la mano en este lugar todo ha renacido solo me falta tenerte a mi lado. Te amaré hasta el fin de nuestros días mirando amaneceres en tus labios te llevaré al último rincón del universo para hacerte el amor en una estrella en esa estrella que te ha concedido un deseo."_

* * *

**Había una vez, en Paris…**

**Lugar: Paris, Francia.**

**Hora: 12:00 horas pm**

**Día: Lunes '97**

Estaba en un café con unas amigas, platicando sobre la vida, como nos ha tratado, nunca llegamos a pensar que cinco años después seguiríamos juntas, con nuestras profesiones hechas. Al terminar de desayunar; Sakura, Hinata y yo nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento para recoger el coche, al estar allá empezó a sentir que alguien me miraba constantemente, al parecer que desde que llegamos no quitaba esa mirada sobre mi, pero no le preste mucha atención, poco después se me acerco el mismo hombre.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por mi atrevimiento pero, no he dejado de mirarle.

-Buenas tardes, si lo se, es algo escalofriante, ¿no cree?

-Lose y lo lamento mucho, no quiero que piense que soy un acosador o un secuestrador, usted entiende.

-no se preocupe, pero dígame, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, se me hace reconocida, tengo la ligera sospecha que yo a usted la conozco, alcanzo su nombre no es ¿Matsuri Montgomery?

-En efecto, pero ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

-Al parecer, tenia razón, soy Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, ¿me recuerda?

-¿Gaara? ¿El de la universidad?

-Te acordaste.

-Válgame! Perdóname por no reconocerte, es que ¡dios! Hace mucho que no te e visto.

-Lo se, desde que te graduaste y cuando tu hermano me prohibió verte, bueno en fin y dime ¿como has estado?

-he he, si, pues bastante bien y… - pero fui interrumpida por Sakura.

Matsu, date prisa, llegaremos tarde y sabes que Tsunade no es una mujer de paciencia.- me decía Sakura.

-cierto! Bueno, me tengo que ir, si quieres te dejo mi numero telefónico, así para estar en contacto, ¿vale?- apuntando algunos numeros en un papel.

-Me parece perfecto, yo después te llamo, por cierto, que gusto volverte a ver.

-Igual a mi, nos vemos, hasta luego.

Nos despedimos y partí camino con mis amigas. Pasaron varias horas, cuando salimos de la empresa, la noche ya había caído, eran las nueve exactamente, estábamos algo agotadas, ya íbamos en camino hacia nuestro departamento. Al llegar, entramos y empezó a sonar mi celular.

**-¡Bip¡ ¡Bip¡ ¡Bip¡ ¡Bip¡**

Conteste al cuarto timbre.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Matsuri?_- era voz de un hombre.

-si, ¿Quién es?

-_Gaara, perdón por llamarte a estas horas, tal vez ya te ibas a dormir._

-Hey hola, he he no te preocupes, de hecho acabo de llegar a mi departamento.

-_entonces es un momento perfecto para invitarte a cenar el jueves, ¿Qué opinas?_

- ¿jueves? No lo se realmente, deja checo mi agenta.- buscando el día mencionado.- No voy a poder ese día, pero que te parece el viernes, ese día descanso.

-_pues si así lo prefieres, por mi no hay ningún problema, entonces, el viernes te recojo a las nueve, ¿esta bien?_

_-_Perfecto. Mira, esta es mi dirección.

-_Espera, listo a ver dime…_

* * *

**Día: Miércoles '97**

**Hora: 14:30 pm.**

**»Restaurante "Le Varón"«**

Me encontraba con mis amigas de nuevo pero comiendo, les había comentado lo que había pasado antier con un viejo amigo de la universidad, ya que por motivos de trabajo no pudimos vernos.

-¡Y vas a salir con el!- decia algo sorprendia Tenten.

-si, ¿Por qué no?- dige

-Pues porque no llevas menos de una semana que rompiste con Sasori.- comento Ino.

-¿y eso que? Ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a salir con otros hombres, por eso esta soltera.- defendiéndome Sakura.

-Pero se va a ver mal, además si llega a enterarse Sasori…- la interrumpí

-A ver a ver chicas, en primer lugar solo iremos como amigos, y en segundo Sasori no tiene nada que ver aquí, el ya fue.

-¿Pero segura que solo es de amigos?- todas mirandome con picardia.

-etto… claro, tenemos mucho que no nos vemos, solo cenaremos y platicaremos lo que hemos hecho durante este tiempo de ausencia.

-entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, y punto chicas, déjenla en paz, ella sabe lo que hace.- comento al final Hinata.

-Am, NO, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

-Pues, porque cuando lo vimos Hinata y yo, pues, no esta nada mal, querida.

-Matsuri, ¿quien es Gaara?

-El era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, estábamos en la misma universidad, pero el era del último año, cuando lo conocí y como estaban en la misma banda pues lo vería a diario y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

-y ¿Por qué razón ya no es le mejor amigo de Tay?

-pues, porque hubo un problema.

-¿Y cual fue ese problema?

-Tay… nos encontró un día en el lugar donde ensayaban, besándonos.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Vosease que te metiste con el mejor amigo de tu hermano O.O

-No fue mi intención, nos empezamos a tratar mas, y pues me empezó a gustar y yo a el.

-¿Y que paso después?

-Pues Tay se enojo, empezó a discutir con Gaara diciéndole que era la ultima vez que se acerca a mi, el no se dejo le empezó a decir que éramos novios se enojo y lo golpeo, lo corrió de la casa y pues a mi me prohibió verlo.

-¡Y NUNCA NOS DIJISTE NADA!- gritando las cuatro juntas.

-¡Por Dios Matsu! Hace cinco años que pasó eso y te lo callaste.

-lo se chicas, y lo siento mucho, pero no podía contarles nada, porque sabia que si Tay llegaría a sospechar lo primero que haría era preguntarles y digamos que mi hermano no es muy decente para ese tipo de cosas, aparte, no quería meterlas en problemas.

-No pues, fue un buen plan, conociendo a tu querido hermano, era capas de golpearnos.

-Además, es fue hace cinco años, dudo mucho que volvamos a estar así de nuevo, así que no se preocupen por nada.

-De todos modos; si llega a pasar algo entre ustedes, nos dices, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, les diré si llega a pasar algo, aunque creo que no.

* * *

**Día: Jueves '97**

**Hora: 12:00 pm**

Era medio día, las chicas decidieron acompañarme a comprar un vestido para la cena de mañana con Gaara, al principio no entendí porque se habían emocionado y tomaron la molestia de comprarme algo lino para ponérmelo.

Llegamos a una plaza, no muy lejos de nuestro hogar, apenas teníamos tiempo antes de la junta de las ocho. Ya que esa junta iba a beneficiarnos y mas a la empresa, si firmaban el documento para vender la ropa diseñada y repartirla por estados unidos y España, era un buen trato, nuestros diseños se publicaron por toda Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra y Australia, y aquellos negociantes querían hacer un trato con nosotros, por eso era muy importante la junta.

Por otro lado, no encontrábamos el mejor atuendo para la cena, y habíamos visitado toda la plaza y no encontrábamos un vestido. Volvimos a tomar el transporte e ir al centro de la ciudad, hay de seguro entraremos algo perfecto.

Al llegar fuimos a las dos primeras tiendas, luego pasaron otras dos, y no hallábamos lo que buscábamos hasta que me encontré un hermoso vestido, a plena vista, en exhibición, les dije a las chicas y reaccionaron igual que yo (por si quieren ver como es el vestido, hagan clic aquí: http : / imágenes . solo stocks . com / z1_3499781 / vestidos – de – gala – y – noche . jpg obviamente sin los espacios n.n), entramos y me lo probé, era el atuendo perfecto, lo compre, algo caro, era obvio, aquí en Paris los vestidos costaban pero realmente valían la pena.

Regresamos a nuestro departamento y nos empezamos a alistar ya que faltaban dos horas para la reunió.

* * *

**Día: Viernes '97.**

**_La cena con Gaara._**

**Hora: 10:50 am.**

Sentí caer los rayos del sol en mi rostro, me molestaba, así que me moví de lugar, al moverme me dolió la cabeza, valla que noche pasamos, en la reunión firmaron el trato y por ultimo celebramos por el gran paso que estábamos haciendo, en realidad no me acuerdo a que hora llegamos y ni como, era el vino fluyendo en aquella sala donde terminamos con éxito el trato.

Con pereza, me levante mirando el reloj diez minutos para las once, me dirigí hacia la cocina, mi nariz capto un delicioso aroma, me gruño el estomago lo que yo recuerde no había consumido nada de alimentos la noche anterior, me filtre en la cocina y encontré a Hinata preparando el almuerzo.

-Que huele tan rico.- comente.

-El almuerzo, buenos días Matsu.

-Muy buenos días Hinata, ¿ya se levanto Sakura?

-Hasta crees, aun sigue postrada en su cama.

-Pues que mal por ella, cuando se despierte ya no habrá que comer.

-jajaja, sabes que para ella no es un problema.

-Lose, ¿y que estas cocinando?

-Pues, se me ocurrió preparar panqueques, como ayer dijiste que se te antojaron, pensé que te gustaría.

-aw! Gracias Hinata huele delicioso, desde el pasillo lo detecto.

-Aquí tienes, provecho.

-Gracias, provecho para ti también.

Nunca habíamos almorzado sin Sakura, pero al parecer ella se encontraba en el quinto sueño. Pasaron dos horas después, estábamos sentadas viendo la televisión, hasta que vimos a Sakura entrar a la cocina, para después decirnos:

-Almorzaron sin mi.- nos fulminaba con su mirada.

-Teníamos hambre.

-Almorzaron panqueques.- con la misma expresión.

-Sabia que tú también querrías, te deje un plato servicio aun lado de la licuadora.

Se metió de nuevo a la cocina.

Los viernes descansábamos, era nuestro único día para no ir al trabajo, a veces salíamos al cine, pasear e ir a las fiestas, yo solía pasar el día entero al lado de Eliot, mi ex novio. Pero hoy hare algo diferente, tener una cena descante con un viejo amigo, Gaara.

No habíamos hecho mucho en la tarde, Sakura aun seguía cruda y Hinata, su imaginación no paro y empezó a dibujar nuevos diseños, y yo, pues para no pensar en la cena, decidí hacer la limpieza de hogar, fue algo extraño de mi parte, pero me mantenía distraída y para que se fuera rápido la tarde y valla, si funciono.

* * *

**Hora: 18:00 pm**

**_Tres horas para la cena._**

Me había quedado dormida, ya que cuando termine de limpiar me había cansado, me levante del sofá y me metí a la ducha, al terminar Salí con mi bata, Sakura ya estaba con sus cinco sentidos funcionando y ella me ayudo con el maquillaje, al terminar Hinata comenzó a peinarme, mire al reloj, eran las ocho con quince minutos, valla que tardamos para alistarme, para después Hinata y Sakura se habían salido para poderme vestir, escogí un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior ya puesto me empezó a poner el vestido, zapatillas, otro conjunto de joyas y un poco de perfume, mire por ultima vez el reloj, solo faltaban quince minutos para las nueve, Salí de mi cuarto para obtener buenas criticas de mis amigas, al estar hay, las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Chicas, ¿Qué opinan?- algo nerviosa.

-Matsu! Esta hermosa.- exclamo Hinata emocionada.

-Sin duda alguna, te vez espectacular.- comento con alegría Sakura.

-Jeja, gracias chicas, ¿creen que le guste?

-Querida, Gaara se le caerá la mandíbula por tan bella creatura que lo va a compaña en esta velada.

-Gaara se va a maravillar con tal escultura.

-Aw! Gracias, ustedes siempre apoyándome.- abrazándola.

-Para esto estamos, y ¿a que hora llegara?

-Pues dijo que pasara por mi s alas nueve.

-Falta un minuto

-¿no estas nerviosa?

-¡Claro! Mira, no dejo de temblar.

-Jajá! Te ves tierna cuando haces eso.

De la nada se escucha el timbre.

-¡Dios! Ya llego.

-¡Que puntual! Exactamente a las nueve, como digo.

-¡Sakura! Abre la puerta, por favor.

-¡ash! Este bien, Hinata acompáñame.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto, mientras que las chicas lo recibían.

*tindon tindon*

-Hola.- saludándole amablemente.

-Buenas noches, ustedes son Sakura y Hinata, ¿Cierto?

-Así es caballero. ¿Gaara?

-En efecto.

(Bueno aquí les dejo otro link para que vean mas o menos como estaba vestido,: http :/ www .bilma. es / images / catalogo / Hombre _ Sastreria _ Traje _ 404 _ 100 x 1511 .jpg obvio sin los espacios :D)

-¡Oh! Vamos, pasa, en un segundo viene Matsu.

-Gracias.

-Adelante.

Cerrando la puerta justo detrás de el, las chicas no dejaban de viborear lo, querían encontrar un defecto en el pero no encontraban nada malo y eso lo maravillaban. Sakura se había quedado con Gaara ofreciéndole algo de tomar mientras que Hinata venia por mí.

-Matsu, ¿estas listas?

-¡S-si!- lo decía algo nervioso.

-tranquilízate, a ver, respira profundo, inhala, exhala, cuanta hasta tres, ¿estas mejor ahora?

-Si, al menos ya puedo hablar sin titubear.

-Debes tranquilizarte, si te sientes nerviosa en el transcurro y en la cena, respira profundo y cierra los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias deséame suerte.

-Suerte en tu velada, todo saldrá bien.

Al fin Salí de la habitación para encontrarme en la sala a Gaara.

-Hola Gaara, ¿vamos?

-Buenas Noches Matsuri… - sin terminar la frase y quedándose hay mirándome.

-¿Nos vamos?

-si, claro, vamos.

Para después salir, sin antes de despedirme de mis amigas y deseándome suerte.

Llegamos a su automóvil, caballerosamente se adelante para abrirme la puerta y después cerrarla cuando ya subí, el enseguida se subió, me quede sorprendida por el tipo de carro que manejaba el pelirrojo.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto viendo mi expresión.

-Perdón, he! No no pasa nada, solo que nunca me imagine que condujeras un Ferrari.

-¡OH! El carro, he he, mi padre me lo regalo cuando obtuve mi diploma de la licenciatura.

-¡Dios! ¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Pues casi dos años.- echando a andar el carro.

-¿enero? Parece estar nuevo.

-Lo se, lo cuido mucho, soy fanático de los Ferrari, siempre quise uno.

-Supongo que con el conquistas chicas.

-he he! No, no utilizo esta belleza para conseguir chicas, no te voy a mentir que vienen, pero solo lo hacen por interés.

-Pero no me negaras que sales con ellas.

-Pues si, salgo con ellas, pero solo una vez y ya.

-así que, ¿sales por placer?

-umm, no por placer no, solo salgo con ellas porque lo único que les importa es lo que traigo, no yo, así que no valen la pena.

-¡OH! Eso no sabia de ti.

-Y yo no sabia que eras muy preguntona.

-¡he he! Siempre lo he sido.

-Pues déjame decirte, que conmigo no lo eras.

-Porque en ese tiempo estaba cegada, no sabía nada.

-Me agrada. Llegamos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es un restaurante muy conocido por estos rumbos.

-¡valla! Es hermoso.

-como tu, hizo una buena elección.

Ofreció su mano, para después tomarla, entramos aquel restaurante, en realidad era hermoso ese lugar, era espacioso y brillante, por todos lados había hermosos arbusto arreglado con definida de flores, en el centro de lugar estaba una fuete preciosa, con un ángel entallado en el, un mesero nos dirigió hasta nuestro sitio, pero al darme cuenta a donde íbamos, mis ojos brillaron de felicidad entramos a un balcón, donde se encontraba una mesa exclusivamente para nosotros, lo mejor del lugar era la bella vista, la torre Eiffel iluminando Paris.

- Bienvenue, Monsieur, votre table est prête, table pour deux..- Decía el mesero.

-Bonsoir, je vous remercie. 

-Vin et en quelques minutes nous apporter votre dîner. 

-Merci, vous pouvez retirer

Al estar ya acomodados, no dejaba de admirar aquel lugar tan hermoso.

-¿te gusta el lugar?

-Si, es hermoso, la vista es tan impresionante.

-Me alegra que te allá gustado, estaba algo preocupado por tu reacción.

-¿Por qué estabas preocupado por mi reacción?

-Pensé que se te haría algo cursi.

-¿cursi! ¿Bromeas? Nadie a hecho algo tan maravilloso por mí, el ambiente, la decoración, tu presencia, me encanta, en verdad gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Hace cinco años que no te veo y nunca había vista una mujer tan bella.

-he he, gracias.

Al escucharlo decir aquello, me acorde de aquellos momentos tan bellos y felices que pasaba con el, en cierta parte, durante este tiempo lo extrañe y a decir la verdad, creo que aun siento algo por el.

Había llegado el mesero, colocando la cena sobre la mesa.

- Profitez de votre séjour, bon appétit

Empezamos a cenar, entre bocados platicábamos sobre lo que hemos vivido en que trabajábamos.

-Así que eres arquitecto.

-Así es, ¿y tú seguiste el diseño o me equivoco?

-No te equívocas, estoy trabajando en una empresa diseñadora, claro.

-Me gustaría dar un vistazo a tus creaciones.- metiendo un trozo de carne a su boca.

-A mi igual, me gustaría visualizar tus diseños de arquitectura.- tomando un poco de vino de la copa.

-Pues a ver si la siguiente semana te los enseño.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿y que haces ahorita?- metiendo algo de ensalada asu boca.

-Ahorita estoy de vacaciones.- marcando lo ultimo entre comillas.

-¿Y porque entre comillas lo dices?

-Porque después de hablarte, me llamaron por un problema que sucedió con una constructora y ayer tuve otro contrato para diseñar una casa para el gobernador de España, y por fortuna llegue hoy a las tres de la tarde.

-¿Enserio? Todo eso hiciste en esta semana.

-Si, por suerte pude dormir bien, ¿y que estas haciendo ahora tú?

-Pues yo hasta julio tengo mis vacaciones, mi equipo y yo estuvimos diseñando ropa para verano-otoño, el martes estuve todo el día encerrada en mi oficina por el trabajo, y ayer tuvimos la junta con unos diseñadores.

-si me habías comentado, por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue!- tomando un poco de vino.

-Gracias a Dios, exelente, cerramos el trato y en menos de un mes nuestros diseños estarán en venta por América y España.

-Pues felicidades, una razón para brindar.- chocando las copas.- otra buen razón para brindar en esta noche perfecta, volverte a ver.- de nuevo chocando copas y bebiendo lo ultimo del vino.

-A mi también me encanto volverte a ver.

-Bueno basta de hablar d negociones, platícame, ¿aun sigues con ese tipo?

-¿tipo? ¿Te refieres a Sasori?

-Si, Sasori, ¿aun sigues con el?

-Pues exactamente hace una semana terminamos.

-¿Y cuanto duraron?

-Cinco años, fue mucho.

-Demasiado.

-y tu, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

-Estuve saliendo con la h9ija de un amigo de mi padre, pero por el trabajo que tengo, la veía cada cuatro meses, así que no duro mucho.

-¿y cuando fue eso?

-Me creerás que llevo más de dos años que no salgo con alguien, bueno a excepción de esta noche, claro.

-he he! Así que ya tienes tiempo que no sales con una mujer.

-Exacto, el trabajo consume mí tiempo, por eso no e querido formalizar una relación.

-¡Oh! Tienes buenas razones para no hacerlo.

-si, oye me gustaría llevarte aun lugar, ¿quieres?

-por supuesto.

-Esta bien, deja pido la cuenta.

Llego el mesero con la cuenta.

- Voici son compte. 

-convenu, prêts 

-Merci pour votre préférence, je l'espère au-delà aimé l'endroit, je l'espère bientôt 

-Non Merci à vous, fait un excellent travail, la dame aime le lieu, jusque-là.

Salimos del restaurant, tomados de las manos, cuando sentí que la tomo me roburize un poco pero al final se la tome, el se dio cuenta y saco una leve sonrisa, Me abrió la puerta y se subió el después, ya estado en las calles, cada vez la noche se hacia mas oscura y la luna brillaba como nunca.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A un lugar, espero que te guste.

-Este bien.- acariciando su mano.

Quince minutos después llegamos aun lugar, algo solitario, pero no me asuste para nada, ya que desde ese punto de la ciudad, la torre Eiffel y la luna se veían más hermosas que nunca. El cielo despejado y las estrellas no dejaban de asomarse.

-Gaara, que precioso lugar.

-¿te gusta? Desde este punto de la ciudad, se puede visualizar mejor el lugar.

-Se ve tan hermoso, pero ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Quería que conocieras este lugar, lo encontré apenas el año pasado, cuando me siento estresado o solo vengo a este lugar para contemplar el cielo y lo que ofrece.

-¿Solo? Pues en esta ocasión no estas solo, estas aquí y conmigo.

-Lose, por eso quise compartirlo contigo.

-Gracias.- regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí.- comentaba mirando el cielo.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, fue tan vergonzoso.- tapándome el rostro.

-Debo reconocer que si fue algo vergonzoso, pero me pareció gracioso.

-¡eh! Tratado de olvidar ese detalle.

-¡haya! Yo aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, bajaste de las escaleras corriendo y te resbalaste.

-Y me sostuviste, dando al piso.

-Exactamente, nunca se me olvidara tu rostro de ese día, ¡Por Dios! Ningún gesto de ti se me ha olvidado.

-¿recuerdas nuestro primer café?

-Si, por cierto, fuimos a tomar café y ni siquiera me gustaba.

-¡he he! Lo se, te obligue a probarlo.

-si, malvada, lo que nunca olvidare fue nuestra primera cita.

-Una tarde de invierno en Madrid.

-Si, ¿recuerdas?

-Siempre lo he tenido en mi mente.

-Fue el momento en que todo comenzó entre los dos.

* * *

**_/FLASH BACK/_**

_-¿No crees que es algo resbaloso el piso?- patiando por las calles._

_-Si, ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas sino tendré que levantarte._

_-¡he he! Como si fuera tan difícil y complicado.- temblando del frio._

_-toma, lo necesitas mas tu.- poniendo su abrigo en ella._

_-Pero... esta haciendo mucho frio, te vas a enfermar._

_-Pues prefiero enfermarme yo a que te enfermes tú, ven—tomándome de la mano._

_Caminamos un rato, agarrados de la manos, pasábamos por un parque, llegamos a los columpios, nos estábamos columpian, nos estuvimos un rato en aquel lugar, aunque los juegos estaban fríos aun si no paramos después se nos ocurrió hacer ángeles de nieve, hombres de nieve, fue tan divertido aquel día, empezó a nevar, me pare y mire hacia el cielo, la nieve caía en mi rostro hasta sentir una bola de nueve en mi rostro, al ver quien era, Gaara estaba fingiendo que no había hecho nada pero se soltó riendo, empezamos a jugar con ella, en una de esas me tropecé pero Gaara me cacho a tiempo calleando los dos juntos al suelo,. Al reaccionar, me preocupe por el._

_-¡Gaara! ¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, no te preocupes, ¿tu estas bien?_

_-Si, al parecer la caída no fue tan fuerte._

_-De hecho._

_Nos quedamos viéndonos, Gaara quiso acariciar mi rostro pero me puse aun costado de el, me puse nerviosa._

_-Lo siento, no quise… fue un reflejo._

_-N-No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente.- mirando hacia el cielo._

_-¿sabes? Me encanta cuando te sonrojas cada vez que te quiero acariciar o asermarme a ti y mas cuando desvías tu mirada cuando la clavo la mía con la tuya.- mirándome._

_-N-No es cierto.- desviando de nuevo la mirada y ruborizada._

_-Claro que si, de hecho lo estas haciendo._

_Se puso de lado, con una mano voltio mi rostro, me puse nerviosa, no sabia que hacer así que cerré fuerte los ojos y de todos modos el seguía con su teoría._

_-Abre los ojos, no te hare nada._

_Abrí poco a poco los ojos, al chocar con lo de el no despegábamos ni por un segundo las miradas, me acaricio el rostro, por kami, no puedo negar que esa mirada de el me derrite._

_-Nunca te había visto tan cerca, eres hermosa .Matsu, me gustas y mucho._

_-G-Gaara, t-tu también m-me g-gustas. —roja como tomate._

_-Te ves tierna así, tartamudeando y sonrojada._

_Cortaba la distancia entre los dos y cerré los ojos al sentir los labios tibios apretando los míos y sin duda alguna, correspondí a aquel beso._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

* * *

-Nuestro primer beso juntos…

**_Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar.  
Mi mundo empezando a temblar,  
presiento que se acerca el final._**

-Así es, y no fue solo ese beso…

**_No quiero ganar. Ahora eso qué más da.  
Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar.  
Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer..._**

-Ese día, me pediste que fuera tu novia…

**_Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo._**

-Y aceptaste, a pesar de lo que te decía tu hermano…

**_Nunca hubo maldad. Sólo ingenuidad.  
Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies.  
Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir  
una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos._**

-Lo se, pero valió la pena pasar ese año y el siguiente junto a ti…

**_Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer...  
Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir._**

-Para serte franco, eres la única persona que me hizo ver el mundo diferente…

**_La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo para siempre._**

-Nunca me había sentido así con otras chicas, sacaste lo bueno de mí…

**_Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos  
mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas.  
Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso_**

-¡he he! Si, recuerdo que eras un amargado…

**_Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor_**

-tomare eso como un cumplido, y tu una torpe y tímida chica…

**_Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo._**

-Pero, ¿sabes que? Eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti, que eras tímida, eso te hacia lucir hermosa; torpe, porque siempre hacías tus panchos; y una mujer, eso fue lo que me… enamoro de ti…

**_Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti._**

Al estar el enfrente de mi, nuestras miradas chocaron, ya no se escucha nada, solo estábamos el y yo, en aquel lugar encantado, sus manos tomaron mi cintura para pegarme a el, la distancia de nuestros rostros se cortaba, hasta sentir el aliento de el, cerré los ojos, al hacerlo el tiempo se detuvo, Gaara al ver que cerré los ojos corto mas la distancia, cuando sentí los labios de el presionando con lentitud los mis, mi corazón se detuvo para después acelerase, sus labios comenzaron a moverse y sin dudarlo, le correspondí el beso, como aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo que lo bese por primera vez, se me había olvidado aquellos besos, tan cálidos y apasionados, pero esta vez, sus labios sabia mucho mejor, enrede sus brazos en el cuello de el, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, unos segundos mas tarde, el beso cobro mas velocidad, al sentir que su lengua la mía mi labio en señal de querer profundizar el beso, le di acceso a ello y deje que el momento me dejara llevar, su lengua junto con la mía se toparon en una danza, lo disfrutaba tanto que deje salir por accidente un leve gemido, poco después se detuvo todo y nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, con los ojos aun cerrados aun podía sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

-No es un lugar muy apropiado para esto.- con el aliento cortado.

-Y ¿A dónde sugieres ir?- en la misma situacion que el.

-No quiero llevarte a cualquier lugar, quiero sentirte en esta noche especial.

-¿en tu departamento?, se me hace un lugar adecuado.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, después nos subimos al coche y partimos al departamento de el. Al estar allí, encontramos, le di mi saco para que lo colgara, estaba algo nerviosa por la situación, no dejaba de mirar aquel lugar donde habitaba Gaara, pero al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura por atrás, se me olvido lo que estaba pensando.

-Esta segura de esto… no quiero obligarte hacer algo que no quieras.

-No Gaara, espere tanto años... para estar asi contigo… quiero seguir adelante… y dejar que nos envuelva el momento.

Me voltee quedando frente a frente lo bese como nunca había besado a nadie, de pronto empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a si habitación pero sin dejar de besarnos. Me recostó con cuidado sobre la cama y el enseguida de mí, nos volvimos a mirar.

-Si en cualquier momento deseas que pare, lo hare.

-Lo único que deseo es pasar la velada junto a ti, sintiéndote.

Volvimos a unirnos con un beso apasionado, Gaara empezó a bajar la mano, por la pierna hasta llegar donde se encontraba mi piel descubierta, volvió a subir su mano pero con delicadeza pero esta vez por dejaba del vestido, me acariciaba una y otra vez, hasta llegar a la entre pierna donde al sentir salió otro pequeño gemido, el aun seguía hay hasta cambiar de posición, logrando desabrocharme el vestido, yo le empezó a quitar la camisa que traía puesta, dejando ver su fornido torso, lo toque primero con las manos después con mis labios por toda la zona, mientras el, me quitaba el vestido, dejándome únicamente con mis prendas intimas.

No quise quedarme atrás, ahora yo estaba arriba de el, no dejaba de besarlo sus manos recorrían cada espacio de mi cuerpo, mientras yo bajaba mi mano hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón, desabroche el cinto, después el pantalón, dejando al aire su bóxer negro, volvimos a cambiar de postura, el bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello, mientras que sus manos hacían otro recorrido por mis piernas, bajo un poco hasta llega a los hombros, poco mas abajo hasta toparse con mi brasear, yo acariciaba su espalda con ambas manos, baje hasta sus pantalones y despacio empezó a bajárselo, el estando ya en una sola prenda, el decidió bajar, pasando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pantaletas, con sus dientes lo empezó a quitar dejando a su vista mi intimidad.

De nuevo volvió a besarme mientras que una mano de el enmarcaba mi figura, llego hasta mi intimidad, la roso un poco dándose cuenta que en aquella zona estaba caliente y húmeda. Al sentir sus dedos pasando, no pude contenerme y deje escapar unos gemidos ahogados, mientras que el introdujo sus dedos en mi intimidad, arquee la espalda en señal de placer y sacando otro gemido un poco mas fuerte, empezó a moverlos dentro de mi, sintiendo una oleada de placer, cada movimiento provocada gemidos y arquearme seguidos, volvimos a cambiar de posición, el no tardo mucho y quitándome la ultima prenda que tenia puesta.

Antes de que comenzara de nuevo, nos volvimos a voltear, ahora yo estaba encima de el, nos vimos a los ojos, segundos después me sonrió y yo me sonroje, lo bese, no duro mucho ya que lo empezó a tocar con mis labios pasando por su cuello, hombros, pectorales, hasta toparme con su bóxer, con los dientes se lo quite, dejándome ver su miembro erecto, sin dudar ningún segundo, tome su miembro con la mano y empezó a masajearla, con ese acto, Gaara saco un gemido, cerrando fuerte sus ojos, el masaje se tomo con velocidad, mientras que el sentía explotar por dentro, al no soportarlo me dijo de el y susurrándome en el oído.

-Me vuelve loco lo que hiciste, ahora, es mi turno.- mordiéndome la oreja.

Con su mano masajeaba con cuidado y en círculos un de mis senos mientras que con el otro lo tomo y se lo metió a la boca, mordiendo mi pezón y aun masajeando el otro, volvió a repetir lo mismo, pero con el otro, eso me produjo otra oleada de placer, en verdad lo hacia bastante bien, lo disfrutaba sin duda alguna. Un gemido salió de mi garganta.

-ahh! Y-ya… no p-puedo… maaaaas, ahh!-decía entre placer.- te q-quiero dentro… de m-mi… YAA!- el placer incrementaba, al grado de tener dentro de mí en ese momento.

El hizo caso a mi deseo, tomo su miembro y lo acomodo en mi intimidad, al sentir la punta de su pene, sabia lo que vendría, poco a poco empezó a empujarlo, estaba a la mitad, no contuve mas y mordí su hombro por accidente, apretando con fuerza las sábanos, empujo con mas fuerza, grite de dolor al sentirlo dentro por completo pero el me beso con una simple caricia desapareo el dolor donde el placer tomo su lugar, moví mis caderas en señal de que podía continuar al captarlo comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, mis piernas se enrollaron a la cadera de el, para sentir mejor la penetración.

En unos segundos los movimientos cobraron velocidad, su miembro entraba y salía de mi sexo, mi mente se quedo en blanco, lo único que escuchaba eran nuestras respiraciones a guitadas y uno que otro gemido. Me acariciaba y volviendo a tener mis pechos en su poder, eso me enloquecía, sentir su piel rosando el mío, cada envestida sacaba algunos orgasmos, no aguante mucho y tome el poder sobre el, ya estando enzima de el, me tomaba de las caderas guiándome para moverme de arriba hacia abajo, el arqueaba al igual que y, empezó a tomar mas velocidad, no dejaba de tocarme, mientras yo aun me movía enzima de el, otro movimiento para profundizar y sentir mucho mejor la sensación, otro orgasmo, ya no aguantaba, me iba a venir estando dentro de el, al igual el, las cosas tomaron mas velocidad, las caricias no sedaban, los besos y las penetraciones se volvieron salvajes, hasta sentir el ultimo pero el mejor; orgasmo.

Nos miramos, el estaba de nuevo arriba de mi, al no recordar en que momento cambiamos pero eso no importo. Los dos sudábamos, estábamos agotados, el se acostó aun lado de mi, me abrazo y me acodo junto a el, enredando sus brazos en mi cintura, ya tapados por una sabana.

-Gracias por esta noche.- pronuncio dándome un beso tierno en la frente.

-¿Por qué gracias?

-Porque nunca llegue a imaginarme tener así una velada, y más contigo.

-Es nuestra primera vez juntos, ¿cierto?

-Así es, y fue la mejor.

-y ¿Qué pasara después?

-Si quieres podremos salir juntos, de nuevo.

-¿Cómo pareja?

-A lo que te refieres es a una relación, ¿verdad?

-S-si.- algo nerviosa por su respuesta.

-Claro, me encantaría, pero no quiero que nuestra relación termine mal.

-¿Y porque acabaría mal?

-Por mi trabajo, por tu trabajo, no por el simple hecho de no vernos sea un motivo de ruptura.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que terminaremos así? ¿Si no lo hemos intentado?

-Lose, así han acabado mis relaciones anteriores.

-¿Y también te acostabas con ellas?- sacando una risita.

-he he, si me acostaba con ellas, pero contigo es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero que contigo no fue una necesidad, fue que en realidad lo sentí. No quiero que eso se pierda entre los dos.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra haber hecho esto contigo, porque si será la última vez, tendré que recuerdo de lo que sentimos.

-Pero yo no quiero recuerdos, quiero tenerte aquí para sentirte.

-Entonces, vale la pena arriesgarnos aparte, no es la primera vez que estamos juntos.

-Siempre logras convencerme, me arriesgare, y créeme que hare todo lo posible para estar junto a ti.

-Igual yo.- regalándole la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

Y por ultimo nos dimos el b eso más tierno que he tenido.

Nunca he olvidado esa noche, cada vez que pienso en el, me acuerdo de aquella madrugada, donde nos volvimos a unir después de cinco años, el es y siempre será el amor que siempre quise y que aun tengo, después de esa hermosa velada, seguimos saliendo, había ocasiones que no nos veíamos por los viajes de negocios, pero cuando volvíamos a vernos, sientas noches repetíamos aquella noche, hacemos todo lo posible de vernos y hasta la actualidad, compramos un departamento para los dos y hemos vivido felices, claro después de todo, el amor y recuerdos fue lo que nos unió.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento a acabado.

**_FIN!_**

* * *

_"Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante: el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía. Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba, se alzaron los sentimientos, mandó tu voz, el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos, y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios."_

* * *

_Bueeeeno, espero que les alla gustado este fic n,n y pues primeramente perdon por no haber actualizado los otros fics que tengo por hay, tardadero unas semanitas mas!_

_Pero este fic es una dedicacion para una persona que gracias a el, fue mi inspiracion de haver creado esto, gracias, te quiero mucho n,n_

_Bueno ahora si, hare todo lo posible por continuar los otros fics, dejen review's para ver si les gusto Y de nuevo CONNIA regresando a lo urbano XD_


End file.
